A black pair of jeans costs $$30$, and a yellow scarf costs $$10$. The black pair of jeans costs how many times as much as the yellow scarf costs?
Answer: The cost of the black pair of jeans is a multiple of the cost of the yellow scarf, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$30 \div $10$ $$30 \div $10 = 3$ The black pair of jeans costs $3$ times as much as the yellow scarf costs.